V Day
by EZ11
Summary: Season 3 probably between 3.09- 3.10, One-Shot “Do you know what day it is today Waldorf? It's V-Day as I call it."


A/N: Something random I just came up with. Hopefully this will brighten your moods after the recent spoilers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

Blair Waldorf snuggled under the warm covers as the sun basks through the cracks in between the wooden blinds. She could sense the sun rising and knew it must be entirely too early but doesn't dare open her eyelids. Then she feels a naked body- pressed up against her own. A very familiar body. With an arm clung to her petite frame and a head buried in her curls, Blair felt calm.

Never would you hear that coming from the ex- ice queen if she was still with her ex-boyfriend Nate. With Nate she was an entirely different person. A permanent mask would come on that would be almost impossible to come off. Until he saw through the mask and the real her. The real her now shines through and she doesn't give a damn if anyone doesn't like it.

Blair had almost fallen back to sleep until she felt her boyfriend-yes boyfriend- shifts beside her, planting a kiss on her delicate cheek. The kiss sent a rippling effect through her body and Blair felt her heart soar.

The boyfriend- Chuck Bass ex-womanizer extraordinaire -continued to plant kisses around her face and started to move down toward the nape of her neck. His favourite spot. Each kiss was like a tiny shock that zipped through her body. And Blair didn't want it to stop. The butterflies didn't want him to stop either.

Blair sighed in contentment as her boyfriend didn't stop. She didn't want him to stop, he knew her all too well.

Blair finally opened her glowing brown eyes to see herself in their apartment. Yes, their apartment. An apartment that had been decorated to Blair's perfection.

"Good Morning Blair," his raspy, sexy morning voice spoke.

"Good Morning Chuck," Blair replied turning her body to face his.

"Do you know what day it is today?" He inquired.

"Uhmm, Thursday?" She replied stupidly.

"Now Waldorf, you of all people should remember this day. I always thought you took anniversaries more seriously," he chuckled at her.

Blair's cheeks reddened, trying to rack her brain for what the answer was.

"It's V-day, as I call it."

"Chuck it's not Valentines da-"

"I know that Waldorf," Chuck bit out. His expression immediately softened after this comment, "I think I know that Valentine's Day is in February and that it is November right now." Chuck finished.

"Well I hope you know what tomorrow is then since you think you know everything," Blair retorted.

"How could I forget? If I recall, it is someone's birthday tomorrow who is turning 20. And that person other than myself is in this room," Chuck displayed his classic Bass smirk which she loved on his defined face.

"I don't know what you're getting at Chuck," Blair said while lying on her back, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Lets go back in time. There once was a girl on the Upper East Side three years ago. This little _virgin_ had just broken up with her utterly confused boyfriend the day before her seventeenth birthday..."

Instantly Blair knew what he was talking about and felt the warm feeling return in her chest. Of all the boyfriends Blair has been with in her life other than Chuck- population one- no one has understood or remembered important dates to be kept. Nate never remembered when it was Valentines Day and constantly forgot her birthday. But now that she was with someone who understands her knows what anniversaries mean to her.

"That's what I like to call V-day. The day I took your virginity Waldorf and fell in love. Three years ago." Chuck concluded scooping her up in his arms.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget? It was probably one of the single greatest nights of my life," Chuck replied honestly.

Blair kissed his waiting lips tenderly when he pulled away chuckling.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"I just find it ironic that you're the one who values anniversaries so much, yet you forget the most important one," Chuck answered.

"I didn't forget! I just didn't know what V-day was!" Blair retorted quickly.

"Oh, of course," Chuck replied frustrating Blair all the more.

"I'm serious!" Blair spoke louder, not backing down.

"I never said you weren't," Chuck smirked. As much as Blair loved it sometimes she just wanted to wipe that smug look of his face-right now.

"Fine, but –"

Chuck held up his palm to silence her protests, "I'm not done yet Waldorf." Chuck moved his body away from her close to the edge of their bed. He reached into the dark wooden bedside table to pull out a Tiffany and Co. box.

Blair felt her jaw drop to the floor at the quick turn of events.

"I thought I'd give you something for this. For everything."

"For what?" Blair asked. Yourself? She added silently.

"If that night never happened, I can defiantly say I wouldn't be half the man I am today. Thank you Waldorf, for accepting me for who I am. All I am and showing me what love is." Chuck handed her the small square box which Blair gladly accepted.

Blair knew that a thank-you from Chuck Bass was extremely rare and knew that she would probably be the only one to get it. Blair focused her attentions on the small box... could it be? Blair untied the small white bow on top and tore away the lid anxious to what the box contained.

Blair snapped open the box to reveal massive diamond earrings. They must have cost a fortune. The diamonds glittered in the risen sun and Blair was speechless.

"Do you like them?" He asked for approval.

"They're perfect!" Blair answered in awe.

"Good, because there're my mothers. I took it out of my dad's safety deposit box. I thought they'd go well with the necklace I got you the day after for your birthday."

"Your right. It's perfect. You didn't have to do this Chuck. Thank you," Chuck leaned in and kissed her ruby red lips hungrily. Even after last night, Chuck Bass could still go on. That man has enough stamina to put Olympic runners to shame.

The two separated for air and their breathing staggered. Blair gripped the sides of Chuck's face and spoke, "I love you Chuck."

"I love you too Blair. I probably always have." Blair smiled at this and before re-enacting their activities from last night, she replied, "Happy V-day to you too Chuck."

* * *

A/N: Well, how do you think it turned out? I know many people have always done birthdays and holiday but I figured this counted as an anniversary between them. Right? Hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
